


【游戏王 | 闇表】Oedipus

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，养父x养子，乱伦预警，请注意避雷





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Oedipus

他推开门，男人正站在门外，手里是家门开锁的钥匙。

“要出去吗？”

亚图姆温柔的声音似往常般关切，游戏却只是闷闷地道了声“嗯”，随即借过道夺门而出。

他几乎是飞奔到了本地最负盛名的同志性爱场所，颤抖着手将被捏的皱巴巴的纸币递到前台，习惯性地转身上楼前，服务人员叫住了他，询问他是否愿意尝试酒店的新设计。

游戏停下脚步，睁大了双眼。

——在无灯光的黑暗环境中和陌生人做爱。

进入房间，他始终紧绷的精神终于松弛。

好了，好了……

这里一片漆黑，他不用再害怕什么。

微弱的光亮中他看到床中央坐着一个高瘦的男人，三十上下的年纪——和那个人一样，再好不过了——游戏吞咽着口水，他解下自己未及膝的短裤，干净的衬衫，随后爬上床，像幼兽般窝进面前陌生男人的怀抱。

好温暖，就和，就和……

就和亚图姆的一样。

他为自己的想法愣了一下，男人凑近他吻了上来，连身上的香水味也是和亚图姆一样的牌子，游戏最初的排斥也被击破，他顺从地张开嘴回应对方进一步的侵入，甚至在两唇有那么一瞬的分离时眷恋地探出舌头去舔舐对方的嘴角。

这无异于一种甜蜜的诱惑，他下一刻就被压倒在床上，光裸的上半身被肆意抚摸，胸前未开发过的领地也被男人的唇舌不住挑逗和蹂躏。乳头被吮吸得肿胀，高高立起，颈项到小腹间也是由深紫色到浅红的一片狼藉。男人用舌头与牙齿在他颈肩上画出一道道花的印记，游戏感受不到任何疼痛，他只在这黑暗中用幻想为自己谋求更高的快感。

因为看不见对方，他就可以幻想那个人是亚图姆。

从来不会抱他、吻他，与他做爱的亚图姆，他的养父。

从他八岁那年寄养在他家中又在之后被他正式领养，亚图姆就已经成为游戏生活中最重要的一部分。

他也曾以为那是类似于对父亲的敬爱，直到某天晚上他梦见自己在和亚图姆做爱，差点哭出来的快乐感使他终于无法阻止自己每夜想着那个人来自慰。

他把这件事当成自己一个人的秘密，以为压抑欲望便能让自己好过一点。直到有一天，养父带了一位女性回家，他摔了门跑出去，不自觉便停在正招揽客人的这家酒店的门口。

股间突然一阵冰凉，他不自觉地挺了挺腰，才注意到男人正用沾湿了润滑液的手指为他做扩充。在这之前，他们已互相为对方手淫和口交了一次，游戏享受吞精，所以当男人自然地想将性器从他嘴中抽出时他深深地伏上去，用温热的口腔和顺滑的食道容纳下对方喷涌出的所有精液。甚至于在这之后他还认真地舔吮一遍，当那根粗大的阴茎最终沾着他满满的唾液离开他的唇时，上面已经没有一点白浊的痕迹。

他幻想着这是那个人的性器，幻想着那个不可能跟自己做爱的人在自己的体内播下种子。

于是很快，他便被抬高了身体，双腿打开，腰也被稳稳地搭住。黑暗中他看不见男人的表情，但他听到了那已渐渐失控的粗重喘气声。

忍耐欲望是件困难的事，他深知这一点。也或许是他自己急不可耐，游戏主动挺动着下身让那本只是在穴口磨蹭的龟头被包容进温暖的甬道。他应当知道这样做的后果——下一瞬身体被整个贯穿深入的快感便使他不自觉地叫出声来。

男人不再忍耐，他就像完全熟悉游戏的身体构造般，每次冲撞都直击游戏最敏感的部位。前列腺被顶弄的快感使他在接下来的大部分时间内只能任由快感冲昏头脑，说不出话，甚至压抑不住的呻吟也是碎不成句。

既然到了这一步，就什么都无所谓了。

明明意识早已模糊不清，但兴许是黑暗给予的魔力，他的脑海中又浮现出亚图姆的模样，他又开始幻想——此刻抱着他，在和他做爱的人，如果是他……

此时一轮高潮结束，他被男人抱起，跨坐在对方的腿上。未拔出的阴茎往身体的更深处顶去，他忍不住凑上前去吻男人，熟悉的气味，一样的温暖的感觉，他哭起来，泪水流进闭合不上的口中，和他的唾液搅在一起。

脸上一阵冰凉，男人伸手揩去了他的泪水。

“别哭。”

温柔的声音，很熟悉，仿佛有某种摄人心魄的力量。

“……游戏。”

他在对方念出自己名字的瞬间僵止，男人似乎是刻意停顿了几秒，既而在他耳边道出了这句话，他甚至还没有反应过来，激烈的高潮又将他侵蚀殆尽。

在被对方疯狂顶弄着，被濒临的快感袭击到无法言语的同时，男人的声音才像是梦境般的传来。

“爱上不该爱的对象的人，不只是你啊。”

#END


End file.
